


Qui aurait crû qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble ?

by Charlie B Duval (Paillette), Paillette



Series: Qui aurait crû qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble ? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Charlie%20B%20Duval, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et ficlets sur des pairings très rares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amour photographique

Tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des garçons. Tout le monde sauf un jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu.

Sans faire de bruit, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la malle de son meilleur ami.

Alors que celui-ci se retournait dans son lit en ronflant légèrement, le plus jeune des fils Weasley ouvrit le bagage d'Harry et attrapa ce qu'il cherchait : un carnet relié, à la couverture en cuir.

Regagnant son propre lit, il referma ses rideaux et commença à parcourir les pages de l'album-photo de son ami.

Dès la première page, il eut un sourire triste mais il continua à les tourner, contemplant les visages rieurs des parents de Harry qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Arrivé à moitié de l'album, il s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur une photo représentant une Lily Evans - future Potter - d'environ seize ans. Elle avait été prise en cachette, alors que l'adolescente s'était endormie dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, un livre sur les genoux.

Elle était magnifique, on aurait dit une princesse endormie.

Et comme à chaque fois que Ron regardait cette image, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retracer le contour du visage de la jeune femme du bout du doigt, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

C'était stupide, il le savait bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter les mêmes gestes chaque soir.

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Ron était tombé amoureux de cette adolescente qui était morte depuis longtemps. Tout ça à cause d'une simple photo.


	2. Puzzle sentimental

Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Réunir toutes les pièces et les ré-assembler afin de compléter le puzzle.

Mon envie irrépressible de regarder en direction de sa table à chaque repas.

Mon besoin viscéral de le voir dès le matin.

Ma capacité à le repérer au milieu de la foule des élèves attendant de sortir du château lors des journées à Pré-au-Lard.

Mon cœur qui s'emballe.

Le sourire qui s'accroche à mes lèvres presque malgré moi.

Ses yeux qui me hantent.

Mes rêves.

Le puzzle est complet.

Je l'aime.

***

Lupin est encore là.

Je sais qu'il me regarde. Comme toujours.

Saloperie de Sang-Mêlé.

Abruti de Gryffondor.

Lèche-botte du vieux cinglé.

Crétin de Maraudeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Pourquoi m'observe-t-il continuellement ?

Que manigance-t-il ?

Je ne comprends pas et je déteste ça.

Ce stupide Lion est un vrai mystère pour moi. Une énigme que je dois résoudre.

Severus dit que c'est évident, qu'il suffit de rassembler les indices et que, une fois tout remis dans l'ordre, je comprendrais.

J'ai essayé mais les pièces ne s'emboîtent pas.

***

Respirer.

Me calmer.

Prendre mon courage à deux mains.

Cesser de paniquer.

Oser l'aborder.

Ne pas baisser les yeux.

Ne pas bafouiller.

Articuler.

Respirer à nouveau.

Ne pas fuir.

Attendre.

Sourire peut-être.

Accepter sa réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit.

Continuer de respirer.

Calmement.

Assumer.

Ne pas prétendre à un gage ou un pari.

Ignorer les moqueries.

Ainsi que les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

Ne pas rire nerveusement.

Ni m'évanouir sous la pression.

Ne pas se sentir honteux.

Suivre ce plan et enfin lui avouer mon amour.

-Antonin, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Je t'aime.


	3. Son bébé

Un mot et elle ne sera plus Lily Potter.

Un simple mot, trois lettres et elle deviendra Lily Scamander.

Son bébé avait bien grandi.

Ginny se souvenait de chaque moment de la vie de sa fille.

Sa naissance bien sûr. un accouchement difficile et long, mais quel bonheur de tenir cet adorable bébé dans ses bras.

Son premier sourire.

Son premier mot. Papa. Et la joie de Harry quand il l'avait entendu.

Ses premières fois, heureuses ou non.

Son bébé n'en était plus un désormais.

_-Oui._


	4. Adultère en famille

Chaque semaine, Percy prenait le métro et se rendait dans un quartier moldu.

Chaque vendredi à cinq heures, il sortait du bureau et se rendait dans un hôtel du centre de Londres.

Il prenait toujours la même chambre, la onze.

À cinq heures trente, il pénétrait dans la pièce et posait son attaché-case sur une chaise et se débarrassait de sa cravate.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

Aussitôt, il ouvrait et laissait entrer sa maîtresse.

Il l'accueillait par un baiser passionné qui ne manquait jamais de la faire frémir.

Puis, il la portait sur le lit.

______

Chaque vendredi après-midi, Fleur déposait ses deux enfants chez sa belle-mère.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle prétextait une virée shopping avec ses amies.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle mentait à sa famille.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle se cachait pour rejoindre son amant.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle trompait son mari.

Elle l'aimait toujours pourtant, mais elle continuait vendredi après vendredi à cinq heures à rejoindre son beau-frère dans cet hôtel moldu.

Son premier rendez-vous avec Percy avait eu lieu un vendredi à cinq heures et ils en avaient fait une habitude.

Chaque vendredi après-midi, elle retrouvait Percy pour deux heures d'amour.

En toute discrétion.

______

Fleur sortit précipitamment de Sainte-Mangouste et transplana devant le Ministère.

À peine arrivée dans l'Atrium, elle entra rapidement dans un ascenseur vide et appuya sur le bouton du sixième niveau.

Bousculant le vieux sorcier entré au deuxième étage, elle se précipita hors de la cage d'ascenseur et courut jusqu'au Service de Régulation des Balais.

Elle devait voir Percy. Immédiatement.

-Fleur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis enceinte, Percy. Et ce n'est pas de Bill.

-Comment ça ? Oh... Tu veux dire...

-C'est toi. Tu es le père.

______

Ils l'avaient trahi, trompé.

Humilié.

Ce frère qu'il avait soutenu en temps de crise.

Qu'il avait toujours protégé.

Qu'il aimait.

La femme qu'il avait aimé au premier regard.

Pour qui il s'était battu. Qu'il avait imposé malgré les réticences de sa mère.

Qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

La mère de ses enfants.

Eux qu'il avait surpris, s'embrassant dans cette rue passante.

Eux qui avaient tenté de nier, d'expliquer.

Qui avaient trahi plus qu'un frère ou un mari.

Une famille.

Leur famille.

______

Percy avait toujours respecté toutes les règles qu'on lui avait dicté.

Que ce soit dans les jeux, à l'école, à la maison, au travail, il n'en avait jamais violé aucune.

Mais en amour, on est sel maître du jeu et nul ne peut diriger notre cœur.

Aucune barrière, aucun interdit ne pourrait décider à notre place.

Et Percy, malgré son respect immense des règles, s'engagea, par amour, sur la voie de l'adultère.

Et il était prêt à tout pour _elle_ , même à affronter son frère.

Il ferait tout pour elle.

Son aimée.

Son interdit.

Fleur.

______

Les deux frères s'affrontent en silence.

Mâchoires crispées.

Poings serrés.

Souffle rapide.

Battements du cœur précipités.

Regards durs.

Colère.

Mépris.

Haine.

Rage.

Déception.

Douleur.

Les bras entravés par Charlie, Bill cherche à attraper sa baguette.

Il veut se battre, écraser ce traître de frère qui lui a volé son épouse.

Ron retient un Percy qui se montre belliqueux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un Percy qui n'a plus rien à perdre ; Audrey est partie avec leur deux filles.

Fleur pleure dans un coin de la pièce, serrant Louis contre son sein.

Tout est de sa faute.

______

Un morceau de parchemin posé en évidence sur la table de la cuisine.

Des mots jetés à la va-vite.

Des larmes qui ont effacé certaines lettres ; tâches de douleur.

Trois petits mots définitifs.

_"Je pars. Adieu."_

La fin d'une histoire.

Un cœur brisé. Celui d'une femme trompée.

Papiers officiels. Demande de divorce.

Deuxième note. Impérative.

_"Signe-les."_

Dernier regard circulaire. Mise en mémoire des bons moments partagés.

Sanglots étouffés.

Valises faites. Miniaturisées, rangées dans son sac à main.

Derniers parchemins sur le buffet de l'entrée.

Dessins d'enfants et quelques mots.

_"Papa, on t'aime._  
_Molly et Lucy"_


	5. Rendez-vous

Louis se retourna vers le fond de la classe et sourit au grand blond assis près de la fenêtre.  
Lequel blond lui répondit par un clin d'œil.  
Après avoir vérifié que le professeur Binns - toujours fidèle au poste - ne remarquerait rien, il fit léviter une petite boulette de parchemin jusqu'au bureau de Lysander.

_Ce soir, à vingt-deux heures au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie._

Le jeune Scamander retourna la note froissée et griffonna rapidement un _"Je serais là."_ et la renvoya discrètement à Louis.

Il ne louperait pour rien au monde un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami.


	6. Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Contrairement à souvent, le parc de Poudlard était calme et désert malgré le beau temps.  
La bise soufflait doucement dans les arbres de la forêt proche, agitant leurs feuilles si vertes, faisant danser les brins d'herbes.  
Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans leurs nids.  
Une biche et son faon s'étaient aventurés en dehors du couvert des chênes et autres noisetiers.  
Mais soudain ce calme presque silencieux fut rompu par un cri joyeux, suivi d'un éclat de rire féminin.

-'Landa, reviens !, appela un jeune homme roux.  
-Attrape-moi, si tu peux, Fab' !, lui répondit en riant une jeune fille qui courait à quelques mètres devant lui.  
-'Landa, j'en peux plus, je vais crever, tu cours trop vite.

Seul un autre éclat de rire répondit à l'appel faussement désespéré du dénommé Fab'. 'Landa continuait à courir en se retournant de temps en temps pour voir où en était son poursuivant. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; elle ne vit pas qu'une grosse branche se trouvait sur son chemin et elle se prit les pieds dedans, avant de tomber sans cesser de rire.  
Fab' la rejoint rapidement et se jeta presque sur elle et entreprit de la chatouiller.

-Fab', arr… arrête !, haletait 'Landa en s'étouffant à moitié dans ses rires.  
-Non, pas avant que tu te sois excusée !  
-Ja… Jamais ! Je main… maintiens que… tu… es aussi… nul aux… échecs qu'un… vera… veracrasse !  
-Alors, je continuerai à te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu craques…  
-Non… pitié…  
-Nah, je n'ai aucune pitié.  
-ET si… on régl… réglait ça… sur un… balai ?  
-Vendu !

Le jeune homme se releva et tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à faire de même. Puis quand 'Landa eut retrouvé son souffle, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Le dernier au local à balais est un strangulot aquaphobe !, lança 'Landa en se remettant à courir.

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la porte dudit local d'un coup de baguette quand Fab' la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le panneau de bois après l'avoir fait pivoter vers lui.

-On est ex-æquo, on dirait, 'Landa…, souffla Fab' en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de 'Landa si semblables à ceux d'un faucon.

Des yeux qui l'ont toujours fasciné.

-Oui, on dirait bien…, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

'Landa avança doucement son visage de celui de Fab' et l'embrassa presque timidement. Puis après quelques secondes, elle se recula.

-Alors, on se la fait cette course ?, rit-elle.

Décidément son amie surprendrait toujours Fab'. Bien, il prendrait sa revanche - le comparer à un veracrasse ! - mais après qu'il ait gagné, car il gagnerait il n'en doutait pas, il demandera une explication sur ce baiser à 'Landa.


	7. Bubblegum

Gilderoy était heureux, il avait une nouvelle amie. Elle était gentille bien qu'un peu bizarre.  
Elle ne parlait jamais, restait presque toujours dans son lit, mâchant des chewing-gums, s'animant rarement.  
Parfois, quand elle avait la force de se lever, elle venait le trouver, tirait sur la manche de sa robe et lui tendait un emballage de gomme à mâcher.  
Il l'aimait bien cette Alice.  
En plus, il était sûr qu'elle faisait partie de ses admiratrices.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi les gens l'adulaient, mais il aimait ça.  
Comme il aimait Alice.  
Mais moins que lui-même, bien sûr.


	8. Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé Molly insupportable

Pour faire court, Sirius n'avait pas toujours trouvé Molly insupportable, détestable, agaçante et autres qualificatifs du même acabit.

Cela avait même plutôt été le contraire à vrai dire.

Bien sûr, il était très jeune à l'époque, mais il avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié Molly. Énormément appréciée. Et même plus.

Il était en première année et la jeune fille en septième.

Il était jeune, insouciant, presque innocent et surtout, il était amoureux.

Du moins l'avait-il décidé.

Tout comme il avait décidé qu'il épouserait l'unique fille des Prewett.

Elle lui avait ri au nez, accrochée à son abruti de Préfet-en-Chef de petit-ami.

Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé Molly insupportable, détestable et agaçante.

Il l'avait aimée pendant une semaine.

Après, il avait aimé la faire enrager. Mais cela est une autre histoire.


	9. Besame mucho

C'était la troisième fois en une semaine qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce couloir sombre. Seuls.  
La troisième fois qu'ils se rencontraient en secret sous prétexte d'une ronde de Préfet.  
La troisième fois qu'ils se glissaient en douce derrière la tenture représentant Ulfric le Cinglé décapitant Gruspork, roi des Trolls.  
La troisième fois qu'ils s'insultaient sans grande conviction.  
La troisième fois qu'ils menaçaient d'en venir aux mains.  
La troisième fois qu'ils finissaient par s'embrasser furieusement.  
La troisième fois qu'ils se quittaient non sans oublier de se promettre de ne plus recommencer.

_____

Trois fois déjà que Lupin réussissait à le pervertir. Qu'il l'entraînait avec lui du côté des "anormaux".  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore réglé son compte à cet idiot de Gryffondor. De Maraudeur. De Sang-Mêlé. Les raisons ne manquaient pourtant pas pour lancer un sort bien senti à ce crétin.  
Non, il acceptait ses "rendez-vous" secrets.  
Le laissait l'embrasser.  
L'embrassait en retour.  
Sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Pourquoi ?  
Il n'était pourtant pas comme Lupin ; il ne fantasmait pas sur les mecs.

Il avait promis qu'il ne viendrait plus retrouver Lupin après leur troisième "rendez-vous".  
Pourtant, il était à nouveau derrière leur tenture.  
C'était même lui qui avait demandé au Gryffondor de l'y rejoindre.  
Il avait pris sa décision, il continuerait à voir l'autre garçon. Car il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup ces instants volés dans ce couloir.  
Du moment que personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.  
Et quand leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

_____

Antonin l'avait accepté. Accepté leur relation.  
Bien sûr, le Serpentard refusait toujours d'avouer qu'il éprouvait plus qu'une attirance physique pour lui.  
Mais ses baisers parlaient pour lui.  
Ils se faisaient de plus en plus doux, tendres. Presque amoureux.  
Ses mains aussi disaient l'affection qu'Antonin avait pour lui. Quand elles passaient délicatement dans ses cheveux. Qu'elles glissaient lentement, doucement sur sa peau. Qu'elles le caressaient, le faisaient se sentir bien. Aimé.  
Et ses yeux qui le contemplaient. Le déshabillaient. L'admiraient. Le brûlaient.

_Embrasse-moi, caresse-moi, que je sente que tu tiens à moi._

_____

Un an déjà qu'ils se retrouvaient en secret.  
Un an à s'aimer dans l'ombre. À se cacher des autres.  
Un an ensemble.

-Pas ce soir.  
-Remus, ça fait un an. Je veux passer cette soirée avec toi.  
-Je ne peux pas.

Un an d'embrassades. Et un baiser de plus. Passionné, fougueux.  
Un an de non-dits. De cachotteries. De secrets lourds à garder.  
Un an qui s'achève.  
Une filature.  
Le Saule.  
La Cabane.  
La vérité.  
Le loup-garou.  
La découverte qui détruit tout.  
La fin d'une histoire.  
La fin d'une année.  
La fin des baisers.


	10. Le patient anglais

La guerre était finie et son histoire avec Hermione n'y avait pas survécu ; leur baiser lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne ressentait qu'un amour fraternel pour la jeune femme.  
De plus, son séjour prolongé à Sainte-Mangouste avait permis son rapprochement avec la dernière personne avec qui il aurait pensé avoir une relation civilisée.  
Un patient longue durée, comme lui.  
Un patient qu'il avait appris à apprécier.  
Un patient qui s'était révélé être de bonne compagnie, agréable, presque charmant.  
Un patient qui sortait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.  
Un patient qu'il embrassait passionnément.  
Un patient nommé Severus.


	11. Faisons fi du couvre-feu

Une journée de plus qui se finissait. Le silence avait gagné la bibliothèque et Irma s'apprêtait à en fermer les portes.  
Mais un bruit attira son attention du côté de la section Métamorphose.  
Sa baguette à la main, elle s'approcha lentement.  
Et alors qu'elle allait pénétrer entre les rayonnages surchargés, un jeune homme surgit devant elle.

-Sirius ! Sors de là, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu.  
-Non, je reste.  
-Sirius...  
-Personne ne nous verras. J'ai attendu toute la journée pour ça. S'il te plait...

Soupirant, la jeune bibliothécaire alla se blottir contre le jeune homme qui l'embrassa.


	12. Interdite volupté

Une fois de plus, elle l'avait rejoint dans cette petite auberge.  
Et une fois de plus, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre ; toujours la même.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Ils ne devaient pas.  
Si Lucius l'apprenait, il les tuerait.  
Et si c'était Sirius qui le découvrait, il n'y survivrait pas.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Son cœur s'accéléra alors que le plaisir montait.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Son souffle était erratique, saccadé.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Remus se lova contre elle.  
Il ne fallait pas.  
Non. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait vivante.


	13. Une mauvaise habitude

Sirius, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, avait de nombreuses mauvaises habitudes.  
Si la majorité n'avait pas plus de conséquences que de le faire passer pour un jeune homme désordonné, il y en avait une dont il aurait voulu -en vain- se débarrasser.  
Une mauvaise habitude.  
Une relation nocive et vouée à l'échec dès le départ.  
Aucun intérêt commun avec son amant, seulement une haine farouche.  
Mais le désir était le plus fort, surpassant tout le reste.  
Une mauvaise habitude qui l'incitait à se rendre plusieurs fois par semaine dans la chambre dix-sept du Chaudron Baveur pour l'attendre.  
Antonin.


	14. D'un loup à l'autre

Penché sur le lit d'hôpital de son fils couvert de bandages, John Lupin ne peut s'empêcher de se reprocher les blessures de l'enfant.  
C'est de sa faute si Remus a été agressé. S'il vient de subir sa troisième pleine lune et la transformation qui l'accompagne.  
C'est de sa faute si son fils est désormais mis au banc de la société. Si sa vie s'annonce extrêmement difficile.  
C'est de sa faute si Remus devra souffrir toute sa vie de sa nouvelle condition.  
C'est de sa faute alors il part.  
C'est de sa faute.

_Il travaillait encore au Bureau d'Enregistrement des Loups-garous, à l'époque._  
 _Il y avait été amené de force après sa morsure. Fenrir Greyback._  
 _C'était un jeune homme qui -malgré sa rébellion évidente- se révéla être plus agréable qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Cultivé et doté d'une intelligence évidente._  
 _Ils s'étaient rapidement bien entendu. Étaient devenus de bons amis._  
 _Mais Fenrir avait changé peu à peu, devenant violent dans ses mots comme dans ses actes. Se moquant clairement des règles de sécurité imposées par le Ministère et refusant de s'enfermer les nuits de pleines lunes._

_Effrayé, John avait alors commencé à l'éviter, prétextant des rendez-vous urgents pour échapper aux invitations du lycanthrope à aller boire un verre ensemble._  
 _Mais Fenrir avait insisté. Avait commencé à le harceler._  
 _De plus en plus régulièrement._  
 _De plus en plus activement._  
 _Il s'était aussi tourné vers les Mangemorts entre temps, finissant de perdre les dernières traces d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Agressant des innocents sans aucun état d'âme. Froidement._  
 _Il semblait avoir définitivement perdu la raison._  
 _Alors quand Fenrir était venu le trouver à son bureau pour lui confesser son soi-disant amour, John n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire._

Grand mal lui en avait pris. Le loup-garou -fou de rage- avait menacé la vie de Remus.  
Sachant de quoi était capable Fenrir, il avait immédiatement démissionné et avait emmené sa famille le plus loin possible du Mangemort.  
Ils auraient dû être en sécurité en Écosse.  
Mais Fenrir les avait retrouvé, Merlin sait comment.  
Il avait repris son harcèlement, continuant à prétendre vouloir que John devienne son amant. Devenant plus virulent dans ses menaces.  
Jusqu'à ce que John menace de le dénoncer au Bureau de Régulation des créatures magiques.  
Jusqu'à ce que Fenrir s'en prenne à Remus.

Depuis cette nuit, Fenrir n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Du moins en dehors des attaques menées par les Mangemorts.  
Mais ce matin, glissée sous la porte d'entrée de la petite maison des Lupin, une lettre adressée à John portait la trace du monstre qui avait ruiné la vie de son enfant.  
Une lettre extrêmement courte, remplie de haine froide.  
 _"Que la souffrance de ton fils soit le linceul de mon amour._  
 _Que ta culpabilité te ronge nuit et jour, aujourd'hui et à jamais._  
 _Que tu ne puisses plus vivre, toi qui m'a repoussé._  
 _Adieu, mon haï."_


	15. Le pire de tous

À Poudlard, il était coutume de dire que les pires fléaux qui y avaient mis les pieds étaient les Maraudeurs, suivi de près par les jumeaux Weasley.  
Pour Poppy, les pires de tous avaient été les frères Prewett. Gideon encore plus que Fabian.  
Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'elle ait à le soigner.

Puis, c'était chaque semaine qu'il venait la voir avec des blessures insignifiantes, des maux de têtes fictifs.

-Encore ? C'est votre troisième entorse en une semaine.  
-C'est parce que j'ai l'esprit ailleurs. Mais un baiser pourrait arranger ça.

Il était vraiment le pire.


	16. Après on rêve d'avant

_Des cheveux de feu qui dansent au-dessus de lui._  
_Des yeux d'un bleu profond qui le transpercent._  
_Des lèvres pleines qui l'embrassent avec faim.Des mains douces qui redessinent les courbes anguleuses de son corps._  
_Des jambes musclées qui s'emmêlent aux siennes, frêles._  
_L'amour qui se fait lentement, doucement, tendrement._  
_Les promesses d'éternité soufflées sur l'oreiller._

Dans son lit, Sirius s'éveille. Seul.  
Adieu les cheveux de feu, les yeux bleus, les lèvres pleines, les mains douces et les jambes musclées.  
Bonjour les larmes et le vide.  
Aujourd'hui, Fabian entame son dernier voyage.


	17. Passion sauvage

Le paravent se renverse sur le sol quand il la pousse contre, leurs lèvres liées par un baiser violent, affamé.  
Déjà, les mains se font impatientes et s'activent sur boutons et lacets.  
Les langues se combattent alors que les doigts parcourent les corps.  
Le lit s'affaisse, les draps se froissent.  
Les corps s'emmêlent et se libèrent enfin de leurs carcans de tissu.  
Une main quitte un sein pour venir défaire le chignon strict de l'infirmière.  
Une bouche fine dépose des baisers sur la peau chaude et constellée de taches de rousseur de l'étudiant.  
Passion sauvage.  
Secrète.


	18. Mathématiques singulières

"Silencieux" était l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux Kingsley Shackelbolt.  
Bien que "sexy" et "vigoureux" étaient bien placés sur la liste des qualité rédigée par Irma.  
Mais le plus important pour elle, c'était qu'il était calme.  
Elle, bien qu'elle proscrivait le bruit de sa bibliothèque, n'était pas silencieuse - tous les élèves connaissaient ses cris au sujet des "adolescents criminels destructeurs de livres".  
Néanmoins, quand elle se retrouvait face au taciturne Auror, elle ne savait que se taire.  
Mais ils se comprenaient.  
Nul besoin de mot quand les corps se complètent ainsi ; un plus un égal un.


	19. Tout y sera à part toi

C'est jour de fête ; le petit Potter a défait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Partout, dans chaque ville ou village du pays, les sorciers sortent et fêtent la victoire apportée par ce bébé.  
Les rires, les chants et les explosions de joie ne passent pas inaperçus ; même les Moldus se sont rendus compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.  
Les élèves ont été renvoyés chez eux afin de fêter l'événement avec leur famille.  
Je reste au château ; seule dans ma bibliothèque.  
À quoi bon me joindre aux festivités ? Tu n'y seras pas.

Ta sœur m'a conviée à venir déjeuner chez elle demain. Je n'irai pas ; c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
Tout serait si semblable à ces dimanches passés ensemble au Terrier. Tout sauf ta présence et celle de Gideon.  
Les rires des enfants, les explications enthousiastes de ton beau-frère au sujet de la technologie moldue, les plats de Molly.  
Tout y serait à part toi.  
Pourquoi m'imposer ce vide si je peux l'éviter ?  
Tout y serait à part ton doux sourire et ta main chaude dans la mienne.  
Mes souvenirs de toi m'accompagneraient. Mais pas toi.


	20. Vienne la pluie

Il devrait pleuvoir. Pourquoi le ciel s'obstine-t-il à rester d'un bleu éclatant ?  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, cherchant la trace de ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit nuage, signe de pluie prochaine.  
Mais la voûte céleste reste désespérément vide.  
J'attends la pluie assise dans le grand parc du Manoir Malfoy, la main sur mon ventre arrondi.  
Pourquoi ne pleut-il pas ? Le ciel devrait pleurer ta mort pourtant.  
Tu sais, Fabian, même si c'est l'enfant de Lucius que je porte, je n'aime que toi.  
Pourquoi ne pleut-il pas ?


	21. Magical music

Ron rejoignit Harry et Sirius dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmauld.  
Il s'assit près de son meilleur ami qui écoutait son parrain jouer un air de guitare ; la musique était extrêmement mélancolique. Chargée d'émotions fortes.  
Gagné par la tristesse contenue dans ces notes, Ron sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
Larmes qui furent rapidement effacées par deux mains rugueuses, en même temps que la musique cessait.  
Puis se furent les lèvres de l'ex prisonnier qui vinrent éliminer les dernières traces d'eau salée sur sa peau.  
Avant de se poser sur ses lèvres.


	22. À l'abri de son bureau

À l'abri de son bureau directorial, Théodore se sentait détendu.  
Pas d'élèves tapageurs. En particulier l'affreux James Potter qui se pavanait dans tout le château en jouant tour sur tour aux Serpentards. En particulier à son jeune frère, Albus.  
Pas de professeurs qui exigeaient toutes sortes de choses extravagantes. La dernière fois, c'était Londubat qui avait demandé à ce qu'on lui installe ses appartements dans le parc afin d'être au plus près de ses chères plantes (1).  
Pas d'esprit frappeur qui s'amusait à le mitrailler de bout de craies en cancanant stupidement.  
Et surtout, pas de Rose Weasley pour le harceler.  
Cette fille était un vrai fléau. Oh, elle était adorable… avec les autres. Avec lui, elle était tout autre.  
De gentille fille, bonne élève, sérieuse et généreuse, elle passait à petite fille gâtée, exigeante et égoïste. Et obsessionnelle avec ça. À la limite de la folie.  
Tout ça depuis cette fête chez les Malfoy, un mois auparavant, pendant les vacances de Noël.

______

_Scorpius Malfoy fêtait ses seize ans et avait invité ses camarades de Poufsouffle, dont Rose. Théodore lui, étant son parrain était aussi présent._  
_Lors de cette soirée, le petit-ami de la jeune Weasley, Anthony Smith s'était illustré en embrassant à pleine bouche une autre de leur camarade, Betty Davis. Rose en avait été anéantie. Pendant une dizaine de minutes seulement, ensuite elle s'était mis en tête de rendre la monnaie de son Gallion au malotru. Mais à vouloir le rendre jaloux (3) en dansant avec tous les garçons du groupe, elle finit par s'attirer les foudres des petites-amies de ceux-ci._  
_Alors, voyant la situation s'envenimer, Théodore avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait entraîné la jeune fille à l'écart, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprit et comprenne que son attitude était puérile._  
_Grand mal lui en avait pris._

______

Elle l'avait embrassé par surprise et il avait eu le malheur de ne pas la repousser immédiatement. Depuis elle n'avait de cesse de le harceler, persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait même parlé mariage et enfants une fois !  
Théodore avait écrit aux parents de la jeune fille pour leur conseiller de la faire examiner par un Psychomage, mais tout ce qu'il reçu comme réponse, s'était une Beuglante de Ron Weasley qui lui ordonnait de ne plus s'approcher de sa fille chérie sous peine de perdre une partie de son anatomie à laquelle il tenait beaucoup.  
Alors, il n'y avait que dans son bureau qu'il était à l'abri de son harceleuse.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Parvati Patil, le professeur de Divination.

-J'abandonne. Rose Wesley encore passé l'heure de cours à me menacer en inventant toutes sortes de prédictions. Tout ça à cause de notre relation.

Cette fois, ce sera Parvati qui écrira aux Weasley. Ils seront bien obligés de faire soigner leur folle de fille.  
Et Théodore n'aura plus besoin de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

 

(1) Sans oublier les demandes des anciens directeurs (2) : Dumbledore avait ainsi exigé qu'on installe près de lui un tableau représentant toutes les sortes de friandises qu'il aimait  
(2) Leurs tableaux ont désormais migré dans une salle qui leur était réservé. D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus un seul cadre dans le bureau du directeur.  
(3) Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne servait à rien et que ça finissait toujours par se retourner contre soi.


	23. Mariage carnage

Elle était belle.  
Très belle.  
Trop belle.  
D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, elle l'avait toujours été.  
D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait toujours aimée.  
Mais c'était interdit, il le savait bien.  
Elle était déjà fiancée.  
Il l'aimait, même s'il ne le devait pas.  
Pas comme ça.  
Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?  
À cinq ans déjà, il annonçait fièrement qu'il l'épouserait. Et tant pis si elle était sa cousine ; ses propres parents étaient bien cousins.  
Il l'aimait.  
Et s'est le cœur lourd qu'il l'entendit dire "Oui" à Lucius.

_____

Le cœur lourd, elle prononça le "Oui" qui allait sceller son destin.  
Elle n'avait pas choisi Lucius, on lui avait imposé ; riche, beau, issue d'une famille influente, il sera l'époux parfait. Pour ses parents.  
Elle ne l'aimait pas.  
Pas comme cet autre.  
Cet amour interdit, défendu.  
Cet adolescent provocateur mais terriblement tendre avec elle.  
Ce garçon qui, contrairement à son fiancé - non, son mari - ne la considérait pas comme une jolie chose à exhiber.  
Ce cousin qui, elle savait, souffrait autant qu'elle de ce mariage.  
Mais il s'en relèverait ; il n'avait que quinze ans.

_____

Il n'avait que quinze ans, certes. Et elle bientôt vingt.  
Ils n'appartenaient plus au même univers, certes. Lui, collégien ; elle, jeune femme casée.  
Leur amour était proscrit, certes. Mais pourtant consommé.  
Une seule fois.  
Une nuit, quelques jours auparavant.  
Il n'avait encore jamais tenu une femme de cette manière.  
Il n'en avait même encore jamais embrassée avant.  
Et pourtant, il savait que jamais, avec aucune autre fille, il ne ressentirait ce qu'il avait ressenti avec elle.  
C'était elle ou personne.  
Il serait le Sirius de Narcissa.  
Ou alors le Sirius qui n'appartient à personne.


	24. Déclaration

_5 novembre 2023 - Bill Weasley ( 52 ans, presque 53 ) et Scorpius Malfoy ( 17 ans )._

Arthur et Molly fêtaient leurs 55 ans de mariage et avaient donc invité toute leur famille pour l'occasion.

Bill était venu avec ses trois enfants, Victoire, Louis et Dominique. Il était séparé de sa femme depuis bientôt huit ans.

Il n'était pas le seul divorcé de la fratrie, Ron lui aussi avait rompu d'avec Hermione, juste après la naissance de leur fils, Hugo. Désormais, il vivait avec Draco Malfoy et son fils, Scorpius.

Lequel Scorpius semblait avoir légèrement abusé du Whisky Pur-Feu. Celui-ci, s'approcha de Bill en titubant et sans un mot, l'embrassa.

Surpris, l'aîné des fils Weasley, ne réagit pas, puis il repoussa doucement le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Scorpius ?

-J't'aime, Bill.

-Tu es ivre.

-Oui, mais je sais ce que je dis. J't'aime depuis longtemps…

-Scorp'…


	25. Joncheruine ?

_17 mai 1999 : Charlie Weasley ( 27 ans ) et Luna Lovegood ( 18 ans )._

 

Luna avait été surprise quand, la veille, elle avait reçu une invitation à sortir de la part de Charlie Weasley. Bien qu'ils étaient amis, ils ne se retrouvaient quasiment jamais seuls tous les deux.

À présent, elle était assise à la terrasse du glacier sur le Chemin de Traverse et regardait le jeune homme lui parler de différentes créatures qu'il avait rencontré durant son séjour en Roumanie.

Regardait, car elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce que Charlie racontait. Elle qui, malgré son air rêveur, était d'habitude très attentive, n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur autre chose que les lèvres qui bougeaient continuellement face à elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'elle était ainsi troublée par un individu de sexe mâle.

Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du jeune homme, qui lui aussi était troublé par la jeune femme, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.

-Luna ?

-Quoi ? Je crois qu'un Joncheruine s'est installé dans ma tête…

-Luna, est-ce que tu permets que je t'embrasse ?

-Euh… Oui…


	26. La grotte du médaillon

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que Sirius avait raison, pour se rendre compte qu’il s’était trompé de voix. C’était trop tard, il avait rejoint les Mangemorts quelques mois auparavant, c’était trop tard pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Mais il pouvait encore agir pour aider la résistance anti-Voldemort.  
Il avait découvert le grand secret du Lord Noir ; Kreattur lui avait parlé du médaillon. Regulus n’était pas idiot, il savait que c’était un Horcruxe. Ce qui voulait dire que jamais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne pourrait être complètement vaincu. Il fallait le rendre mortel à nouveau. Il devait rendre son Maître mortel même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu’il ferait de sa courte vie, au moins, à la fin, il aurait fait une bonne action.  
C’est pourquoi il se trouvait dans la grotte où Voldemort avait emmené Kreattur pour cacher l’Horcruxe que Regulus était bien déterminé à détruire et remplacer par un faux.  
Bien sûr, que le Lord Noir avait pensé à protéger sa précieuse part d’âme.  
Regulus avait soif. Tellement soif. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’approcher de l’eau du lac, il le savait, mais c’était plus fort que lui, il devait boire. Soif, tellement soif.  
À la seconde où il avait plongé les mains dans l’eau glacé du lac, il avait retrouvé ses idées et avait été attaqué par des dizaines d’Inferi. Il avait beau lancer des incendio pour repousser les créatures, il n’arrivait pas à leur échapper. C’était la fin. Sa fin. Il savait qu’il allait très bientôt mourir.  
Quelques instants après que cette idée lui ait traversé l’esprit, il fut entraîné sous l’eau glacée du lac par deux Inferi avant qu’il ait eu le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.  
Sa tête se faisait lourde, ses poumons brûlaient, ses membres s’engourdissaient un peu plus avec chaque seconde qui passait. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance.  
Ce n’était pas grave, il avait confié la tâche de détruire l’Horcruxe à son fidèle Kreattur, sa mort ne serait pas vaine ; le Lord Noir pourrait enfin être vaincu.  
Alors qu’il fermait les yeux et expirait sa dernière bouffée d’air, un visage familier lui apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Celui de son seul regret. Lily Evans… À moins qu’elle ne soit déjà devenue Lily Potter. Il avait passé sa scolarité à suivre la jeune femme du regard, n’osant jamais l’aborder, de peur que ses camarades dont les parents étaient des proches de sa famille ne le dénoncent. Il ne pouvait pas être vu en compagnie d’une Gryffindor et encore moins d’une née-Moldue. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de provoquer la colère de ses parents.  
Au moment de tomber dans l’inconscience, Lily lui sourit.  
Regulus toucha le fond du lac, sans vie, un doux sourire aux lèvres.


	27. Alice dans la lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les phrases en italique sont les paroles de "Alice dans la lune" d'Indochine

_Alice est partie en voyage._ Un voyage en solitaire, sans personne pour l'accompagner. Un voyage que je ne peux partager avec elle. Un voyage que j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne fasse jamais. Un voyage dont on ne revient pas. Un voyage où l'esprit n'a plus sa place.  
Elle qui était toujours dans ses pensées, s'y est perdue. _La tête dans les nuages_ pour l'éternité. _Elle,_ ma petite astronome, _s'en va vers une autre étoile_. Vers un autre univers, laissant le mien vide de sens.  
_Elle s'en va de là_ où réside mon cœur. Elle quitte la vie, emportant avec elle tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Tout ce qui faisait battre mon cœur désormais mort. Gelé. Son sourire, son esprit, son humour. Son amour. Sa beauté _royale_.  
_Alice n'est plus là_ et mon âme n'est plus que tristesse infinie. Grise. Terne. Inutile. Elle ne sert plus à rien, n'ayant plus rien à animer maintenant que mon cœur s'est brisé. Même le loup au fond de moi semble pleurer sa perte.  
_Alice_ toujours _dans la lune_. Alice toujours rêveuse. Alice si innocente.  
_Le lundi _qui suit son agression par les Lestrange, _elle fuit_ la souffrance, la douleur. La folie. Elle oublie tout de sa vie et fuit. Son esprit si vif s'envole me laissant seul derrière elle.  
_Alice a fermé ses yeux pâles_. Ses magnifiques yeux gris. Ses yeux dans lesquels je me suis perdu si souvent. Ses yeux rieurs, plein de malice. Ses yeux que les sorts et les tortures ont vidés de toute vie.__

___Elle fuit _le plus loin d'un monde brutal_. Un monde qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger. Un monde qui n'a rien fait pour elle. Un monde maudit où la haine et la mort règnent en maîtresses cruelles. Un monde où l'humanité laisse place à l'abject. Un monde qu'elle aimait profondément.  
Elle est partie le plus loin qu'elle a pu. Là où le Mal ne l'atteindra plus. Là où la souffrance ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
_Elle y aura le réveil d'une reine_. Les Anges, ou quelques que soient les êtres qu'elle trouvera là-bas, l'aimeront, la chériront comme elle le mérite. Elle qui a tout fait pour apporter un peu de bonheur aux autres. Elle qui m'a rendu le plus heureux des hommes. _Et qui_ , désormais doit _toute seule se trouver une vie nouvelle_. Une vie digne d'une reine. Ma reine._

__Chaque jour, je lui rends visite. Luttant pour ne pas hurler comme l'animal que je suis. Luttant pour ne pas m'effondrer en la voyant ainsi. Faible. Vide. Un simple corps incapable de réagir.  
_Je vois des gens à son chevet. Des gens que je n'ai jamais aimés._ Eux n'ont plus, elles ne les aimaient pas. Tous ces officiels convaincus que rendre une visite à une des héroïne de la guerre fera augmenter leur côte de popularité. Des journalistes qui, sans aucune pudeur, racontent mainte et mainte fois les tortures qu'elle a subit espérant faire exploser les ventes de leurs torchons. De faux amis qui veulent se faire bien voir de son entourage. Des gens qui essaient encore et toujours de découvrir ce que je fais chaque jour dans cette chambre impersonnelle. Qui voudraient entendre les mots que je lui chante doucement à l'oreille. Les supplications que je lui fais._ _

__- _Alice reste avec moi._ Ne me quitte pas. Reste. Je t'aime. _Et moi sans toi_ , je ne suis plus rien. Reviens. _Emmène-moi. Emmène-moi avec toi_ , s'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas. _Et moi sans toi_ , je suis comme mort. _Je serai ton roi_ , tu te souviens ? On se l'était promis, je serais ton roi et toi ma reine. Attends-moi. _Je viens avec toi._ Qu'importe où tu es, je te rejoins. J'arrive. _Attends-moi. Attends. _Je t'en prie, ne m'oublie pas en chemin. _Je te rejoins_. Attends, j'arrive. Je serais toujours auprès de toi. Pour longtemps. Pour toujours. _Je crois pour dix mille ans_ et même plus. _Et moi sans toi_ , je n'ai plus de raison d'être. _Je suis ton roi_. Attends-moi encore un peu. Je suis juste là. J'arrive. _On ne se quittera pas_. Jamais.___ _

____Alice est partie en voyage. Mais bientôt je la rejoindrais. Je lui ai promis._ _ _ _


	28. Et sa robe

Salut, je me présente : Ron Weasley, 14 ans, Gryffindor, ami de Harry Potter et fanatique de Quidditch. Jusque là, tout va bien. Mais depuis quelques temps, il faut ajouter à cette brève description : amoureux fou ( et encore, c'est un euphémisme, mais je ne trouve pas de mot plus fort ) de … Viktor Krum.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, moi, un jeune étudiant tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, je suis amoureux du beau, de grand, du célèbre, de l'adulé, du merveilleux, du… Que je me calme ? Pourquoi ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. Bref, je disais donc - quoique techniquement je ne parle pas mais écris - que je suis amoureux de ce joueur de classe internationale qu'est le sublime Viktor Krum.

Je vous vois d'ici vous agiter en attendant des détails. Patience, j'y viens.

Quiconque se trouvant à la dernière Coupe du Monde et m'y ayant côtoyé, vous dira que déjà à l'époque, j'en étais pas mal mordu. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, ni tout à fait vrai.

J'avais déjà une admiration sans borne pour son talent immense pour le Quidditch. Je louais son habileté d'Attrapeur, je chantais sa maîtrise des différentes feintes, et m'extasiais devant son phénoménal parcours. Mais c'était juste l'admiration d'un fan, rien de plus, même si je me disais que j'aurais aimé avoir une relation privilégiée - amicale - avec lui.

Mes frères - ces deux idiots de Fred et George - se moquaient de moi en disant que j'étais attiré par Krum. Je trouvais ça ridicule; moi, amoureux d'un garçon ? Non, jamais. D'ailleurs, j'étais sûr d'aimer Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. J'avais tout faux.

Venons-en à ce qui vous intéresse : comment j'en suis venu à tomber amoureux de mon beau joueur bulgare.

_____

Ça m'est tombé dessus si soudainement que j'aurais pu passer à côté et ne pas y prêter attention. C'était en fin d'après-midi, le 31 octobre dernier. Ce jour-là, des élèves des écoles de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang devaient arriver pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ce fut les Français qui furent les premiers à arriver. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une jeune fille blonde, Fleur Delacour, vraiment ravissante, je dois le reconnaître - d'ailleurs quand j'y pense, elle est tout à fait le genre de mon frère Bill, il faudrait trouver un moyen de les faire se rencontrer.

Puis se fut le tour de la mystérieuse et décriée École de Durmstrang d'apparaître. Et là, BOUM BOUM BOUM, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Au milieu des élèves venant d'Europe de l'Est, dans sa robe rouge, je le vis. Il était là, à quelques pas de moi, dans sa robe rouge (oui, je radote, mais je suis _très légèrement_ fétichiste des robes rouges).

Je ne voyais plus que lui. Ses yeux sombres et sévères, ses muscles saillants sous sa robe rouge, sa présence magnétique, sa démarche mal assurée. Démarche qui me fit penser à 'L'Albatros' de Baudelaire, un poète moldu : _'Exilé sur le sol au milieu des huées,/Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher.'_ , Krum semblait se mouvoir avec plus de facilité sur un balai qu'au sol.

J'étais ébloui par sa beauté brute, mon souffle en fut coupé (je trouve que ça fait un peu groupie, mais c'était vraiment ce que je ressentais). À ce moment-là, Harry me fit remarquer que j'étais ailleurs.

-C'est… c'est lui, bégayai-je. Krum… Viktor Krum est… à Hogwarts…

 _'Krum, c'est Viktor Krum'_ était devenu une litanie sans fin dans ma bouche.

-Pff… Ce n'est qu'un stupide joueur de Quidditch, grogna Hermione.

Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _osé_ dire ? Je vais l'étrangler ! Ou mieux, je vais l'étouffer avec les pages d'un de ses si précieux bouquins. Elle n'a pas honte d'insulter Viktor de cette façon ?

-T'es folle !, brayais-je. C'est le meilleur joueur de tous les temps. Et il n'a pas encore dix-huit ans…

Non, il s'éloigne. Je veux encore le voir, il ne peut pas s'en aller. Je veux encore pouvoir les contempler lui et sa robe rouge. Je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me souffle des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me… Hein ?! Je viens vraiment penser à ça ? _'Oui'_ , me répond ma conscience perverse, _'et tu allais ajouter que tu voulais qu'il te fasse l'amour devant toute l'école réunie'_.

TILT ! Je viens de comprendre que je suis tombé amoureux de mon idole. Ça fait quand même un choc; surtout que je n'avais encore jamais été attiré par un autre garçon.

Et tout ça à cause d'une robe d'uniforme. Une robe rouge.

_____

C'était il y a deux mois environ que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Bal de Noël et je suis obligé de voir ma soi-disant meilleure amie danser, serrée contre mon Viktor. Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle va enfin se décoller de lui. Elle n'a pas le droit de le toucher; surtout qu'elle le considère toujours comme un 'stupide joueur de Quidditch'. Justement, la voilà.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle n'a pas compris dans ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle est persuadée que je suis jaloux de Viktor, mais c'est d'elle que je suis jaloux.

C'est décidé, à partir de demain, je mets tout en place pour le séduire et pouvoir, un jour, lui enlever sa robe rouge sang. Foi de Ron Weasley, je veux Viktor Krum et je l'aurai.


	29. Ses lèvres

J'ai toujours été attirée par les cheveux blonds. C'est un fait.

Mais ça n'explique pas comment j'en suis venue à être avec cette personne.

J'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre.

Même Draco.

Même Lucius (quoique je ne sois pas très sûre de ce point là).

Alors pourquoi _elle_ ?

Certes, elle est très belle avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air digne, image parfaite de l'aristocratie dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau. Et ses formes parfaites sur lesquelles je laisse très souvent vagabonder mes mains.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aime autant embrasser ses lèvres peintes en vermeil.

Ses lèvres, doux pétales d'une rose tout juste éclose.

Ses lèvres au goût de framboises.

Ses lèvres où le désir fait affluer son sang, leur donnant l'allure d'un fruit juteux dans lequel j'ai envie de mordre.

Ses lèvres entre lesquelles pointe sa langue mutine, provocante.

Ses lèvres qui jouent à pincer tendrement mes tétons.

Ses lèvres qui parcourent mon corps nu, y déposant mille baisers.

Ses lèvres, chaudes contre les miennes, fraîches.

Ses lèvres, touche de rouge sur son blanc visage.

Ses lèvres, source de mon bonheur et de mon plaisir.

Ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvre pour me dire ce "je t'aime" qui me fait frissonner.

Les lèvres de ma Narcissa.


	30. Sans son frère

Gideon s’en voulait d’avoir survécu à l’attaque qui avait coûté la vie à son jumeau. De ne pas avoir pu sauver Fabian. De ne pas l’avoir empêché de se sacrifier pour lui. De ne pas avoir réussi à éliminer les mages noirs avant de tomber dans le coma pendant près d’une semaine. De ne pas être mort à la place de son frère.  
Fabian allait se marier, il allait être père il était heureux avec Rolanda. Gideon, lui, n’avait que l’Ordre. Il aurait dû être celui à périr, ce jour-là.  
Mais Fabian, stupide et courageux Fabian s’était interposé entre Dolohow et son jumeau et avait reçu l’Avada Kedavra qui était destiné à Gideon, laissant derrière lui une veuve et un orphelin à naître.  
Gideon en voulait à Fabian. De l’avoir sauvé, de l’avoir abandonné. D’avoir fait pleurer Molly, leur si dévouée et courageuse sœur qui venait tout juste de perdre un fils. De lui avoir fait promettre de s’occuper de Rolanda si quelque chose lui arrivait.  
Gideon en voulait à Rolanda. D’avoir besoin de lui. De lui rappeler son frère. De porter un peu de Fabian en elle. De lui donner envie de la serrer dans ses bras, jeune femme si frêle encore dans les premiers mois de sa grossesse ; fragile, brisée. De lui plaire depuis des années.  
Gideon se haïssait. D’être en vie à la place de Fabian. De désirer la veuve de son jumeau. De vouloir remplacer son frère dans le cœur et la vie de Rolanda.  
Il avait promis, juré, qu’il serait toujours là pour la jeune femme. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire cette promesse. Ne jamais avoir à la tenir.  
Assis face au cercueil de Fabian, Rolanda qui sanglotait sans bruit à ses côtés, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps, Gideon pleurait son jumeau disparu et le maudissait de l’avoir abandonné dans cette situation délicate.  
Et quand il déposa doucement sa main sur celle de la future mère, il se sentit coupable de trahir son frère. Mais la voix de Fabian résonna dans son esprit et effaça une partie de sa culpabilité.  
_«Occupe-toi de Landa. Prends soin d’elle comme je le ferais.»_


	31. Mais il pourrait être ton père !

Rose regrettait de ne pas avoir son appareil photo sur elle ; la tête que faisait ses parents et ses grands-parents paternels était vraiment trop drôle. Déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivé au traditionnel repas hebdomadaire en compagnie de son petit-ami, ils avaient tous été étonnés, mais l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire les avait figé.

-Co… Quoi ?!  
-Théo et moi allons nous marier.  
-Mais… Il pourrait être ton père, contra Molly.  
-Je me fiche de son âge. Je l'aime.  
-Nott ! Je t'interdis d'épouser ma fille !, s'exclama Ron.  
-Ron, commença Draco, le mari de celui-ci, laisse-les tranquille. Rose n'est plus un bébé.  
-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, espèce de sale fouine !, cria Hermione.

Rose échangea un regard désolé avec son fiancé ; c'était à prévoir que la nouvelle ne serait pas bien prise par ses proches.

-C'est qui que tu traites de "fouine", le castor ?  
-Moi, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, lâcha Hugo.  
-Merci frérot.  
-Hugo, on t'a pas demandé ton avis, grogna Ron.  
-Espèce de geignard peroxydé !  
-Ignorante du peigne !

Sa mère et son beau-père avaient vraiment dépassé les quarante-cinq ans ? Difficile à croire quand on voyait le niveau de leurs disputes.

-Et puis, c'est un sale Serpentard vicieux…  
-Je suis aussi un Serpentard, Ron, siffla Draco.  
-En tout cas, Lily, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire ce coup-là, dit Harry à sa fille.  
-Papa !  
-Weasley, Granger, je…  
-Je m'appelle Finch-Fletchey maintenant, pas Granger !  
-Weasley, Finch-Fletchey, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, mais je suis vraiment amoureux de Rose. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal.  
-Mais elle pourrait être votre fille, reprit Molly.  
-Oui, je sais que la différence d'âge peut paraître gênante, mais pour nous, elle n'existe pas. Nous sommes un couple comme les autres. Et j'espère bien finir ma vie à ses côtés.  
-Ça, tu vas la finir près d'elle, c'est sûr, vu que je vais t'assassiner tout de suite.  
-Ron ! Pas de menaces de mort sous mon toit, s'il te plait, intervint Arthur.  
-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble, questionna Victoire assise sur les genoux de Teddy, leur nouveau-né dans ses bras.  
-On s'est rencontré au mariage de Papa et Draco.  
-En plus, c'est de ta faute, abruti de blondasse !  
-Maman, arrête ! D'ailleurs, je devrais te remercier Draco, c'est grâce à toi si je suis si heureuse aujourd'hui.  
-Et toc !  
-Euh, on dirait un gosse, là… Bref. On s'est rencontré au mariage. J'avais remarqué Théo dès son arrivée ; il est tout à fait mon type. Bien sûr, au début, je me suis dit que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à lui de façon romantique, il était trop âgé pour s'intéresser à une gamine comme moi. Mais malgré tout, je suis allé lui parler.  
-Tu étais toute rouge et tu bégayais sans cesse, rit Théodore.  
-Tu m'impressionnais, mon chéri, répondit Rose en souriant avant de se retourner vers sa cousine. Rapidement, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait de nombreux points communs ; notre amour des livres, la musique - il est fan des Wizards In Town lui aussi - notre désamour du Quidditch et plein d'autres petites choses sans importance mais qui nous rapprochait malgré tout. On a parlé de tout et de rien et sans nous en rendre compte, on était arrivé à la fin de la soirée.  
-On a même pas eu l'occasion de danser tellement on était prit dans notre discussion, continua Théodore. Quand il a été l'heure de nous séparer, j'ai été déçu ; je ne savais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de la revoir. Mais quelques jours plus tard, on s'est croisé au Ministère. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle venait d'être engagée au Bureau du Service des Créatures Magiques. J'étais venu chercher des renseignements sur certaines espèces animales pour un livre que j'écrivais à ce moment et je tombai sur la fille à laquelle je n'avais cessé de penser depuis une semaine.  
-Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas des pensées pures et romantiques, grinça Ron.  
-Papa !  
-Tu te trompes, Weasley.  
-C'est facile à dire.  
-Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de Rose.  
-Je me fiche de tout ça, il n'est pas question que tu te maries avec ce crétin, Rose !  
-Papa, j'ai vingt ans, je fais ce que je veux ! Et d'accord ou pas, j'épouserai Théo.

La jeune femme défia son père du regard. Par Merlin, elle n'était plus une enfant, quand cessera-t-il de la considérer comme telle ? Pareil pour sa mère. Ron soupira puis marmonna :

-Nott…  
-Oui ?  
-Si jamais tu fais souffrir ma fille, je te tue, c'est bien compris ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je la traiterai comme le plus précieux des trésors.  
-Ron ! Tu ne peux pas…  
-Hermione, Rose a raison, elle n'a plus dix ans, elle est en âge de faire ses choix, et même si on n'est pas d'accord avec ceux-ci - car ne crois pas que je sois enchanté par cette relation, Nott - on doit les accepter.  
-Merci papa !, s'exclama Rose qui s'empressa d'aller lui déposer un gros baiser sur la joues, ses bras glissés autour de son cou. Tu es super.  
-J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas une erreur de vous donner ma bénédiction.  
-Tu verras, tu finiras par adorer Théo.  
-Mouais… J'en doute.  
-Maman ?  
-Je ne suis pas enchantée par cette idée, mais si c'est ce que tu veux…  
-Merci !  
-Et au fait, vous avez fixé une date ?, interrogea Lily.  
-Pas encore. Mais ça sera durant l'été prochain.  
-Je ne serai pas là, déclara Roxanne, visiblement déçue.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?, demanda Angelina.  
-Parce que je serai en Bulgarie. Viktor m'a demandé de vivre avec lui.  
-Quoi ?! Krum !  
-Mais il pourrait être ton père !

Et voilà, une nouvelle crise familiale se dessinait. Mais qu'importe, ses parents avaient fini par accepté - difficilement - sa relation avec Théodore.

-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi.


	32. L'admirateur secret

Tout le monde savait que Ron Weasley admirait Viktor Krum. Mais personne ne savait que la réciproque était toute aussi vraie. Et personne ne savait non plus que si Viktor allait si souvent à la bibliothèque, c'était pour réfléchir à comment il pourrait aborder le jeune élève de Poudlard.  
Un jour, il trouva la solution. Simple et directe.  
Le Griffondor était avec ses amis, quelques tables plus loin.

-Mais Hermione, je comprends rien. Tu veux pas me laisser recopier sur ton devoir ?  
-Non. Il faut que tu… Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Sûrement un mot d'une admiratrice de Harry.  
-Non, c'est pour toi.

Ron prit l'origami que lui tendait son ami. "Pour le beau garçon roux" et "Ouvre-moi" étaient écrit dessus.  
Le jeune Weasley défit donc le parchemin et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits :

_Tu me plais beaucoup. Rejoins-moi à 20 heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie._   
_V._

Ron regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était ce V. Une seule personne avait un prénom commençant par cette lettre : Krum ! Le rouquin faillit en tomber de son tabouret.  
Le soir même, il était allé au rendez-vous en se disant qu'il s'était sans doute trompé et que ce n'était pas son idole qu'il retrouverait mais quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était en train d'embrasser Viktor Krum, qui le tenait dans ses bras musclés.


	33. Ce que la guerre nous a donné, elle nous le reprendra

Parfois, Seamus déteste être un Gryffondor. Vraiment. Fichu Choixpeau. Quand il pense que ce vieux bout de chiffon miteux avait hésité à l'envoyer dans une autre Maison.  
Et s'il y a bien un moment où il déteste par-dessus tout son appartenance à Gryffondor, c'était quand, caché dans une classe vide, il serre contre lui sa petite-amie.  
Tous deux savent que si leur liaison vient à être découverte, ils seront conspués par les membres de leurs deux Maisons. Conspués et haïs. Considérés comme des traîtres. Imaginez, un Gryffondor avec une Serpentard, ça fait mauvais genre ; surtout en pleine guerre.  
Cette guerre qui d'une manière étrange les a réunis ; non, c'est la terreur imposée par les Carrow qui les a réunis.  
Il a tout pour être pris à partie par les Mangemorts qui leur servent d'enseignants : Gryffondor, rebelle, Sang-Mêlé, ami de plusieurs fugitifs dont l'Indésirable n°1 comme ils appelaient Harry. Dès que l'occasion se présente il est torturé ; pour l'exemple souvent.  
Elle, par contre, est considérée comme une "élue" comme nombre de Sang-Pur Vert-et-Argent. En théorie, elle ne risque rien par rapport aux Carrow, sauf ce jour où elle s'est opposée à Alecto. Des membres de l'A.D. (sans doute Neville et Ginny) avaient écrit des messages incitant à la rébellion sur les murs d'un couloir et la Mangemort, n'ayant aucune idée de l'identité des coupables, avait entrepris de lancer quelques Doloris à un première année de Poufsouffle en guise de représailles. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu articuler son sortilège, sa baguette lui avait sauté des mains. Étant donné que seul les Serpentard avaient le droit de conserver leur baguette sur eux - on confisquait celle des autres élèves après chaque demi-journée de cours - il n'avait pas été difficile d'identifier la provenance du sort de désarmement. D'autant plus que la délation était monnaie courante chez les Vert-et-Argent. C'était Astoria Greengrass.  
Elle fut punie pour ça. Sévèrement, violemment. Et elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie.  
Seamus avait été impressionné par cette "élue" qui risquait sa position privilégiée pour protéger un autre élève. Alors, discrètement il était allé lui rendre visite. Au début, elle avait été réfractaire à sa présence, puis, au bout de deux jours, elle s'était ouverte à lui et elle avait commencé à se confier sur ses doutes, ses peurs, ses convictions. Il avait fait de même. Et ils s'étaient trouvés. Ç'avait été si évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, si complémentaires, qu'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour vivre séparés jusque là.  
C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, et même si ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ça, il en était heureux.  
Mais il aurait préféré ne pas être un Gryffondor, ainsi il aurait pu être réellement avec elle ; sans avoir à se cacher.  
Il aurait voulu être un Serpentard et ne pas avoir à vivre en se disant que s'il sortait vivant de cette guerre, il devrait la voir partir loin de lui pour épouser celui que ses parents auraient choisi pour elle. S'il avait été un Serpentard, il aurait pu prétendre au titre de fiancé.  
Mais il n'est qu'un foutu Gryffondor qui ne survivra peut-être pas à la guerre et qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mourra en partie le jour où elle prendra le nom de Malfoy.  
Alors, il profite de chaque instant volé. Et dans une salle de classe vide, maudissant son statut de Gryffondor, il la serre contre lui et l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, effaçant du pouce, les larmes qui coulent sur les joues d'Astoria.


	34. La brûlure de la glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le feu et la glace, éléments contraires ont en commun la brûlure.  
> Luna/Gabrielle

Luna était radieuse, étincelante. Brillait comme une supernova. Sauf que contrairement à l’astre qui se mourrait doucement, elle était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus vivant.  
Sa personnalité chaleureuse suffisait à réchauffer l’ambiance d’une pièce ; sa présence réchauffait les cœurs.  
Elle brûlait d’une flamme douce, bienveillante. Elle était le feu nourricier qui apportait la vie.  
En son cœur un brasier d’amour brûlait sans jamais perdre de sa force.  
Vive, étincelante, chaleureuse, elle était un feu indomptable, indompté, mais néanmoins rassurant. Un feu salvateur qui était parvenu à faire fondre la glace qui enserrait le cœur de Gabrielle.

*

D’aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvenait, Gabrielle avait toujours senti la douloureuse brûlure de la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur. La morsure du froid qui la rongeait de l’intérieur.  
Imperméable aux sentiments, créature de givre prisonnière d’un épais carcan de gel.  
Reine des Glaces, dangereusement attirante. Parfaite à l’image d’un flocon de neige, sa froideur fascinante en avait brûlé plus d’un, trop inconscients pour ne pas sentir le danger.  
Ce froid brûlant ne lui avait jamais laissé de répit.  
Jusqu’à ce que le feu rafraîchissant de Luna fasse fondre son cocon de glace.


End file.
